Lacey
by Catherine-Lillian99
Summary: A romantic moment has a life changing result. My first fic so all reviews welcome.
1. How Things Changed

Chapter 1

_**Okay everyone, this is my first fanfic. I got the idea from reading about 'Jackson Sanders' by Marymel! **_

_**I kept thinking about what may have happened between Catherine Willows and Agent McQuaid if their little romantic moment had not been interrupted by those bloody pagers in season 12x09 'Zippered'. **_

_**I don't own CSI unfortunately but if I did, I would have trebled Marg Helgenberger's paycheck to make her stay. I only own Lacey who you will meet in the 2**__**nd**__** or 3**__**rd**__** chapter. **_

Catherine Willows had just finished interrogating a suspect alongside FBI Agent James McQuaid and was more than ready to return to her quiet, peaceful home. She was angry that McQuaid had completely blanked her during the interrogation with Lenny Weston. McQuaid had decided to make a deal with Weston without even consulting her first. To make matters worse Catherine had developed a crush on the agent which annoyed her even more. On the Brightside she was meeting up with her childhood friend Laura. Hopefully, Laura would help her forget about the days events at least, for awhile.

After 2 hours of catching up and discussing the past, Catherine bid farewell to Laura, unaware that she would meet her old friend again very soon, a little to soon. She has just closed the door when she heard another knock on the door. She opened the wooden door, took one look out and noticed who it was. McQuaid. How could he even think of showing up here after he had ignored her back at LVPD. She was just about to slam her front door when he slid his right foot into the gap between the door and its frame. "Did ye guys have a good conversation?" McQuaid said with a charming smile plastered on his face.

"How long have you been standing outside my house?" Catherine asked. The tone in her voice suggested she did not want him on her property.

"Not important. The thing is I'm here with my foot in the door, my hat in hand and a bottle in the other. It's beer. It's Belgian. You know guns aren't the only thing they make." The last line in a sarcastic tone. "I want to apologize about earlier. I blind sided ya and..."

"It sucked!" Catherine interrupted before he could finish.

"Yeah, it sucked but it's the job."

"I have a job too."

"And you did it perfectly. You got the guns back in the way of vultures, garbage bags and what not."

"By what not you mean, saving your ass?"

"I do."

Catherine opened her door and allowed McQuaid to enter her home. She knew if was any other guy she would have ignored him but he was different. Yes, she was just out of a relationship with Detective Vartann but were they ever anything more than lovers?

"The thing is. McQuaid interrupted her thoughts. I had to cut a deal with Weston and I would do it again."

"This isn't much of an apology."

"But if I did it again, I would tell you beforehand. You deserve that." He said softly.

"At least that."

He began to walk toward her looking straight into her beautiful, ocean blue eyes. "Maybe more." He continued in a seductive tone as he brushed his hand on her cheek. "You're very beautiful, Catherine." His thumb caressed her cheek lightly before Catherine stepped further into his aura, making sure her breast were pressed against his chest, before whispering huskily, "Someone's getting excited.". McQuaid groaned at the feeling of her warm breath blowing on the skin of his neck. He squeezed her ass gently eliciting a quiet moan from the redhead. He looked into her eyes and blue met blue. His lips crashed on hers quicker than light. He put his hands on her thighs and pulled her closer. Catherine threw her arms around McQuaid's neck, deepening the kiss. In a split second Catherine's mouth opened, allowing his tongue to duel with hers.

The kiss was anything but gentle. It was rough, lustful and demanding but turned on the pair even more. Catherine's fingers were running through McQuaid's thick hair as their wet tongues began battling for dominance. Breaking the kiss when air became an issue McQuaid asked huskily "Where's your bedroom?" "No," Catherine whispered, slightly shaking her head. McQuaid was surprised by her reaction but the past few days he had spent with her, he noticed how she liked to be the leader. "I can't wait; take me right here, right now." McQuaid nodded and started to place light kisses along her neckline. Catherine's hands reached down and unbuckled his belt before yanking the belt out and throwing it on the floor. McQuaid pulled her towards him again so she could feel his hardness, which caused her to moan loudly but was muffled by his mouth crashing down on hers once more. He pushed Catherine onto her leather sofa. He began unbuttoning her blue satin blouse as fast as he could while Catherine shoved his jacket off, allowing it to join the other clothes occupying the rug. Once his task had been completed, he got a glimpse of Catherine's black lace bra. He let out a groan of appreciation before pulling her tighter to his body.

Catherine arched her back when she felt his erection pressing against her thigh to allow McQuaid to reach around her back and unclasp her bra. She shuffled to let the bra land on the floor. Leaning down, he captured her nipple in his mouth, tugging and sucking gently with his teeth. He then moved on to the other, treating it similarly causing Catherine to whimper. "Oh James…please…stop fooling…around." She said between moans. He lifted his head from her breasts and his hands trailed down her to her jeans, undoing the button and zipper. Catherine wriggled and writhed out of her jeans and kicked them off along with her black stilettos. Wasting no time, McQuaid ripped off his shirt and threw off his suit pants. Growling, he gripped the back of her thighs firmly and lifted her up against his body. He pushed her black lace panties out of the way and began thrusting slowly into her soaking wet center. "Cath, baby…you're so wet" He was amazed at how well he fit into her perfectly. "Harder, James Harder" Catherine screamed nearing the edge. McQuaid was thrilled. He had always been the vigorous type like Catherine but his ex-wife wasn't, forcing him to change his ways. Catherine moaned loudly when she reached the edge and began to shudder under him. McQuaid quickly followed, releasing his seed inside of her. The two just stared in awe of each other. That was, by far, the best sex either had ever had in their lifetimes. Catherine had fallen asleep in his arms so he swooped her up, found his way to her bedroom and laid her on the queen-sized bed. He kissed her forehead and lay beside her. "If only I didn't have to go" he thought to himself as he toyed with her strawberry blonde curls.


	2. Back to the Lab

Chapter 2

_**I was unsure about how to continue the story so I decided to go 4 years into the future. I have a feeling that after Catherine being away from 'her kids' (Greg, Nick and Sara) for so long that she may have considered returning back to Vegas. In my fic Catherine returns to her old position as Assistant Supervisor. Everyone has met Catherine's daughter, Lacey who you will be introduced to in this chapter except Finn. **_

Catherine looked up at the tall building towering over her. It had been almost 5 years since she had resigned and left her 'family' for the FBI. Scanning her eyes over the building that was once considered home she noticed everything looked pretty much the same on the outside, at least. Moving her eyes to the grey door she brought her hand up to shield her eyes from the morning sun reflecting off the surface. She watched as many people entered and exited the building, many of whom she did not recognize. She also thought about her replacement. Nick and Sara had given her the "Oh she's great but not as great as you." Catherine had simply replied with a "You have to say that."

Taking a deep breath she braced herself, she hated to admit that she was nervous about going back to a place where she had spent so many years. She knew the nerves also consisted of the little brunette standing beside her. Then Catherine felt two small arms wrapping around her legs. Lacey had noticed how nervous her mother was. Catherine placed a kiss on Lacey's forehead. She knew many of her old friends would be shocked to discover that she had a daughter. Nick and Sara only knew because they came for a visit when the pair had been sent to a conference in Washington. She swung the glass door open with confidence that betrayed nothing of the nerves she felt inside.

Walking through the lab was like looking through a photo album. She smiled as she recalled the memories that this place held. Both positive and negative. Heads lifted from microscopes when the recognizable sounds of heels echoed through the halls. Followed by an unrecognizable, soft, child like footstep. As the pair made their way to DB Russell's office, Lacey noticed a tall, handsome man signing some papers. "Uncle Nicky!" she screamed at the top her lungs as she let go of her mother's hand and began running towards him. Nick immediately recognized the voice of the little girl and knelt down to swoop her up into his muscular arms. She tightly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "What are you doing here Ms. Lacey?" The little brunette giggled. "I'm ere to see where mommy is working now. Where's Sam?"

"I can't bring Sam to work with me you silly goose." The Texan replied. Catherine smiled at the sight of her best friend and her little girl. "Hey Nicky." She said as she neared the pair. Nick loosened his grip of Lacey and pulled Catherine into his embrace. The trio stood there, delighted to be back together until more familiar faces arrived.

"Auntie Sara." Lacey yelled once again, wriggling and writhing to escape from Nick's arms. Nick placed the brunette on the tiled floor before Sara wrapped her arms around the little girl. Catherine smiled once again at how much Greg had grown up in the space of 5 years. He was taller and stronger, not to mention how his looks were improving with age. However, she did not recognize the blonde standing beside him. Catherine was just about to introduce herself when Lacey looked at Morgan with confusion. "Auntie Morgan, why is your tummy so big?" Everyone let out a laugh which could be heard from every room in the lab. "I'm having a baby Lacey. Didn't mommy tell you?"

"No. She told me Uncle Greg's fiancée Morgan was having a baby." Morgan couldn't help but giggle at the child's remark.

"I am Uncle Greg's fiancée" she replied with a soft smile.

Lacey let out a groan. She hated being wrong. "Just like her mother". DB laughed while Catherine shot him a glare.

"Oh by the way Cath, I'd like you to meet Julie Finlay."

The pair shook hands. Catherine studied the woman. Physically Julie reminded her of herself but hopefully, she was not as like her mentally as well. "Pleasure to meet you Julie" Catherine said.

"Likewise. But please don't call me Julie, its Finn." Catherine looked over at the team and Lacey. She knew Lacey would be much happier here. Although, she wished McQuaid had never been shot. Yes his assassin team had tried to kill her but if he hadn't fired that warning shot she would probably be dead. She wished he could be right here by her side gazing upon the most beautiful thing that had happened to Catherine since Lindsey's birth. _**Lacey. **_

_**Okay I know that chapter was short but there you go. I will write the rest as short stories as they will be more from Lacey's POV on her 'family', her mom and as she gets older, her dad. **_

_**Meghan xxx **___


	3. A Hard Night

Chapter 3

_**I'm so sorry it took so long to update but my stupid laptop is broken and I have to make do with this old one. Sorry again. **___

After a rough case, the team decided to take Catherine to breakfast to celebrate her return to Vegas. Greg had chosen to go to Frank's diner, an old place that held so many beautiful memories to Catherine and some of the other CSI's. Everyone agreed to attend. Everyone except Morgan. The case that night had proved too personal to her. The victim was a young, pregnant woman who had been stabbed to death numerous times in the abdomen. Morgan couldn't help to think about the dead woman of a similar age to herself and her husband who would never see his wife or never hold his unborn son. Then there was the baby. The little baby who would never open his eyes, breath on his own, explore the world or see his father who desperately wanted to meet him. This case had been worse than any other. Worse than the time she was kidnapped or the time she was in a helicopter crash. It had just hit too close to home for her.

Morgan walked out of the lab into the bright, morning sun. She stared at her reflection in the mirror of her SUV and began to think once more. Her thoughts worsening each time. What if it had been me, what about Greg, what about my unborn twins? She thought, tears welling in her eyes. Last week Greg and she had visited her doctor, Dr Kate Benson, to discover she was pregnant with twins. The pair had never been happier knowing they were blessed with twins. Unfortunately, Morgan knew she would have to take some more time off work with two but Russell had persuaded Greg to take paternity leave to help her out. She was so happy but last night case had brought back the terrible thoughts of each complication with pregnancy. Morgan just wanted to be alone today but before she could open her door, she heard Catherine yelling.

"Morgan, hey. I just wanted to ask you a favor." The redhead said softly, fully aware that the case had taken over her.

"Oh sure, what is it?" Morgan replied. Catherine's motherly instincts knew Morgan was claiming she wanted to be alone but in reality, company was what she needed the most. She knew just the person to cheer Morgan up and help her forget about the horrible night she had encountered.

"My mom has a flight later today to New York to see an old friend and I was wondering if you would like to take care of Lacey. Just until we get back from Frank's. You could use the company…"

"And the experience." Morgan interrupted causing the two women to laugh.

"Morgan, you're gonna be a great mom. Besides I'm here for you if you need anything." Catherine smiled and wiped away a tear that was trailing down Morgan's face from her previous thoughts.

"Thanks Cath, I'll need all the help I can get with these two little monsters and Greg. He's just so worried about me lately."

"At least he's worried. Eddie couldn't have given a damn about me but he did care for Lindsey. Back in Washington, my colleague Agent Pratt, you may remember him, was so worried about me he got a custom made bullet-proof vest to cover me and the baby bump." The two began to giggle once again until Morgan bid farewell and started the engine to pick up Lacey at Lily's place.

Morgan was so excited to see Lacey again. She was so fond of the little brunette and couldn't wait to meet her two babies in less than 3 months.

As she pulled up to the driveway of Lily's home, she caught a glimpse of the little girl from the living room window. Lacey was bouncing on the soft, plaid sofa and waving her arms up and down. The second she saw Morgan close the car door, she ran outside to greet her.

"Hiya, Auntie Morgan." She said loudly as Morgan wrapped her arms tightly around the little girl. Lacey was wearing a yellow and white striped sun dress that stopped above her knees and matching pumps. Her outfit was complete with a diamond encrusted, sunflower hair band.

"Hey sweetie. Don't you look pretty today?" Morgan said, smiling.

"Yea. Grandma hed I look just like mommy en she was likkle." Lacey smiled at her grandmother with appreciation and Lily returned the smile.

"I'd hate to rush you Morgan but my flight is in 2 hours and I still have some packing to do. Can't get much done with this little drama queen around." Lily said, placing a kiss on Lacey's forehead and threw her purple over night bag into Morgan's car.

"Hey, I'm not a drama keen." The women laughed and Lacey frowned, jumping into the car without saying goodbye.

"Russell was right, she is so like Catherine." Morgan giggled looking at the little brunette.

"Yes in every way. Except Catherine was worse." Lily's remark had caused the pair to burst out with laughter again.

"Thanks again for taking Lacey, dear." Lily said bidding farewell to the girls.

Once Morgan had left the driveway and began her journey home, she noticed Lacey was not her usually chirpy, bubbly self. She seemed sad for some reason. She guessed it was because her mom wasn't here or that she couldn't go to Uncle Nick's to see Sam, his dog. Her thoughts were interrupted by the little girl's scream.

"I forget Mr. Bunny!" Lacey screamed, tears streaming down her face. Morgan rolled her eyes and turned the car around. She knew this was going to be a long day. The worst part, this was all ahead of her and Greg. But only twice as bad.


	4. Babysitting and Digging up the Past

Chapter 4

Morgan pulled up to Catherine's mother's place once more with a screaming Lacey. The journey to Lily's felt like an eternity to Morgan even though it only lasted 15 minutes. The cars couldn't have driven any slower and the traffic lights didn't seem to change. Lacey had not stopped screaming or crying about her stuffed bunny. Apparently to Lacey, it was a special bunny.

Morgan knocked on the door. No answer. Rang the doorbell. No answer. She couldn't have left already, could she? She then heard a turning of the key and saw Lily standing there with a stuffed bunny in her hand.

"You forgot this Morgan. I'm gonna guess Lacey lost her life when she discovered it wasn't with her" Lily said, smiling.

"Thanks Lily." Morgan quickly replied and ran out the door as quick as lightning. Lily laughed at the sight of the young woman who seemed so relieved to have the bunny.

Morgan opened the car door to the sight of Lacey reading, well trying to read a book about princesses with a look of concentration on her face. Morgan giggled. She looked so frustrated and she was pouting her strawberry red lips. Morgan studied the toy bunny rabbit Lily had given her. It was just like any other stuffed bunny. It was baby pink with a purple scarf. Then Morgan noticed some writing on the tummy of the toy. "Lacey Annabella McQuaid." Morgan read almost copying Lacey's frustrated face. She had always thought Lacey had been given Lindsey's surname although Lindsey was her half-sister. Her thoughts were interrupted by a little scream of excitement from the little girl.

"Auntie Morgan, ou ave Mr. Bunny." She yelled as Morgan handed her the toy. The second Lacey grabbed hold of her bunny, she kissed Morgan on the cheek and then placed a kiss on Mr. Bunny's tummy. Morgan couldn't help the smile that grew on her face when she saw the brunette cuddling the stuffed bunny. It was moments like this Morgan could not wait to become a mum.

When the pair reached the Sanders-Brody house, Lacey looked at the beautiful house that stood before her. It was a little smaller then her home but it was perfect for Morgan and Greg. The garden was a lot bigger then hers but there wasn't a pool. It looked like a perfect family home. Lacey thought her new 'cousins' would be very happy living in such a stunning house. Morgan helped Lacey unbuckle her seatbelt and jump out of the SUV. Lacey ran to the door, while Morgan gathered Lacey's bag and her own essentials from work. As she carefully walked up the steps, careful not to ruin her dress or damage Mr. Bunny, she was greeted by a fat, fluffy Persian cat.

"Auntie Morgan, ou neva told me ou had a kitty cat." Lacey shouted her voice full of excitement. She really did love animals but cats were her favorite. Catherine wouldn't allow her to adopt a kitten because Catherine had never been fond of cats after an incident when she was 7_**. Catherine had visited her cousins in Pahrump. The kids had played with their pet cat, Tigger. Catherine and her cousin, Danny had begun teasing the little cat so Tigger decided to scratch Catherine's left wrist. Catherine had cried and screamed. Tigger had drawn blood from her and Catherine insisted her mother had to take her to the doctor to receive a tetanus shot. She also ordered her aunt to visit the local vet and allow him to put the cat down. To Catherine, he was the devil's cat. **_

Morgan ran to the little girl who was stroking the cat's ears. "Oh him, that's my neighbor's cat. Her names Snowy."

"Hiya, Ms. Snowy…." Lacey began until Morgan took hold of her hand and led her inside. "I was playin with d kitty." Lacey frowned.

"I know but it's your nap time."

"I'm not a baby n I'm not seepy." She argued with a yawn.

"If you're not sleepy, you can go into the living room and watch some TV."

"Yaaay!" She yelled followed by another yawn. The brunette was unaware of Morgan's plan. Morgan dropped the bags in the hallway by the front door and walked upstairs to change into something more comfortable.

After a quick shower and putting on her tank top and sweatpants she stepped quietly into the living room. Her face curled into a smile when she saw Lacey sleeping on the armchair, cradling Mr. Bunny in her arms. Morgan removed the little girl's hair band and her pumps. Then Morgan retrieved a recognizable blanket from her over night bag. It was a pink and yellow polka-dotted blanket that Greg and Morgan had given Catherine at her baby shower. Morgan covered the sleeping girl with the blanket and placed a kiss on her forehead. Lacey smiled in her sleep at the touch. Morgan lay down on the sofa, opposite the armchair. She tried to fight the urge to sleep but it got the better of her. Soon both girls were sleeping peacefully in the living room.

Meanwhile, the team was enjoying their late breakfast at Frank's diner. Catherine couldn't help but think about her little girl. Back in Washington, Catherine only left Lacey to go to work. Catherine had taken Lacey almost everywhere with her. Maybe it was because she didn't want her to grow up the way Lindsey did and miss out on vital moments in her life? Or maybe she just wanted to be closer to her daughter because she was growing up without her father. She tried to forget about Lacey and catch up on the gossip of the Las Vegas Crime Lab of the past 5 years.

"Ok so what's been goin on while I was away?" Catherine asked. She was curious to learn about the new relationships and some of the new employees.

"Well..." Sara started. "I and Grissom are divorced".

"Oh my god, you're kidding." Catherine replied. "I can't believe Gil didn't tell me or you, Nicky" She continued sounding annoyed as she playfully punched Nick in the arm.

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be." Finn interrupted. "Take it from me Sara; you're better off without men."

Catherine nodded her head in agreement. She didn't know much about Julie Finlay yet but so far she was Catherine's kind of woman.

"I guess so." Sara replied.

"And Russell's become a grandfather again" Nick said trying to distract the women from talking about guys. Catherine smiled at DB.

"Yep. Another granddaughter." He answered as he dug out his wallet in search of a picture. Once he found it, he smiled and it handed the picture to Catherine.

"Awe. Katie looks so happy. Bet she's a great big sister." Catherine remarked making Russell smile and blush once more. "What's her name?"

"Freya".

"That's a sweet name. Katie and Freya."

"Uh huh. My little princesses."

"Hey Cath." Greg piped up. "What about you, is there anyone special in your life excluding Lacey?"

"No there isn't. Besides I want to concentrate on my job and Lacey. I have no time for men." The redhead said, trying her best to avoid that conversation.

"You could always start fishing from the department pool!" Finn said unaware of Catherine's past relationship with Detective Lou Vartann. Sara kicked Finn under the table when she saw a worried look on Catherine's face.

"Hey Sara, what was that abo…" She started but was interrupted by Sara hushing her. Sara typed the words, Catherine and Det. Vartann ex-lovers into her phone and sent the message to Finn. Sara mouthed "Check your phone" and Finn nodded in response.

When Finn read the message, she was shocked. She so badly wanted to take back what she had said and apologize but knew it was a bad idea. She had just met Catherine and wanted to make a good impression of herself. When Finn had arrived at the lab, Catherine was the one woman everyone talked about even the police officers. Finn hated to admit it but she was a little jealous of her reputation, her intelligence and her looks. It now made sense that Lou had been nervous when Nick told him Catherine was coming back to Vegas. Finn had seen how his eyes lit up like Christmas lights at the mention of her name and how he smiled nervously at Nick when he told him she was returning home. She was about to reply to Sara's message when Greg decided to leave to join Morgan at home and Catherine told him she would pick up Lacey when she finished up here.

Finn thought to herself once more. "What if Catherine has a reason why she's back? What if Lacey is Lou's daughter?"


	5. I Need To Know

Chapter 5

After Catherine and the others had left the diner, Finn and Sara began discussing Catherine's past relationship with Lou Vartann. Finn was pretty jealous because she was very close to Lou and she hated to admit she had feelings for him but she had her heart set on becoming good friends with Catherine.

When Sara was about to leave, Finn grabbed her by the wrist. Sara knew Finn had a crush on the detective but knew he didn't feel the same. Despite the fact 5 years had passed, Lou was still very much in love with Catherine. Sara also knew exactly what Finn was going to say but didn't want to let Finn know.

"So Finn, what did you wanna talk about?" Sara asked, trying her best to sound confused.

"I want to know about Catherine and Lou's relationship?" Finn replied, curiously.

"Wow….Um…I don't know where to begin!" Sara began. "They had always been friends but I suppose one thing led to another and …."

"Sara, you're lying. I'm trained in noticing lies. I want to know about their romantic relationship!" Finn shouted angrily. She was then hushed by the other occupants in Frank's.

"Okay, I apologize. I shouldn't have lied. Well, two years before Cath left she went undercover with Lou. There was a suspected meth lab in the hotel room and they were stationed just down the hall. Apparently, Lou had just opened the hotel room door when he noticed the suspect at the end of the hall. So not to blow their cover, he pulled Catherine in for a kiss and I think that's how their romantic relationship began. The next thing I see the pair are flirting with each other everywhere. And if they weren't flirting, they were kissing at crime scenes, in the lab or at PD."

"Wow!" Finn was surprised at what Sara had told her. Only one thing was on her mind after that story. Catherine and Lou had been in love and there was no denying that. "Then what happened?"

"I'm not too sure. Cath never told me about their break-up. Every time I asked she would refuse to answer or tell me "My personal life is none of your business, Sara." Sara recalled the many times she had brought up their relationship.

"Do you think she still loves him?" Finn asked, hoping the answer was going to be negative.

"I know she would never tell me but I think those feelings she had are still there. By the way, I noticed she had avoided him at PD last night. Maybe she thinks he doesn't feel the same."

"Maybe…" Finn replied silently.

After what felt like hours of discussing the pair's relationship, Sara decided it was time to leave.

"I've gotta run now Finn. I'll see you at work tonight."

"Bye Sara, see you later."

Sara left the building, leaving Finn alone deep in thought. Finn couldn't help but think "What if Catherine avoided the 'break-up' conversation because there was no break-up to begin with?" She now knew her chances with Lou had been demolished since Catherine's return to Vegas. She tried to think of him as a friend and no longer as a potential partner. Finn let out a sigh. She was angry and a little sad but maybe they deserved each other. It was as if every man she ever loved or had feelings for was taken or in love with someone else. Her thoughts were interrupted when a tall, recognizable man said

"Didn't think you'd still be her Finn!" Nick laughed.

"Oh hey Nick, I was just having a girly talk with Sara. I was just about to leave anyway."

Nick could see she was upset and angry at something. He had no idea what though. He wrapped his arms under her shoulder and pulled her into his embrace. Finn began to cry so Nick place a kiss on her forehead and stared soothing her like a little girl. "How could I have not noticed this?" Finn thought as Nick held her in his arms. Nick was in love with her. She wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and her lips crashed on Nicks faster than the wind. Nick didn't pull back; he simply kissed her back and opened his mouth to allow her tongue to enter his wet mouth. The kiss wasn't demanding or full of resentment. It was simply love.

The kiss was broken when one of the waiters yelled "Hey lovebirds, take it to the motel across the street."


	6. The Twins Are Coming

Chapter 6

2 months had passed since Catherine's return to Las Vegas. Morgan and Greg were anxiously awaiting the arrival of their twins, Nick and Finn were dating, Lacey had begun her educational journey and made many friends, Sara was still her single self but wanted to remain that way for another while and Russell hadn't changed one bit. Catherine was remaining to put Lacey before anyone else but everyone knew she needed someone. Someone named Lou Vartann.

One stormy night in Las Vegas, Catherine was tucking Lacey into her soft, wooden bed. Lacey was growing up quicker than expected and she was beginning to look more like her mother everyday.

"And they lived, happily ever after." Catherine recited. She had been reading 'Frozen' for the past month and did not understand how her daughter could still be so interested in the book.

"Thank ou mommy. I love ou." Lacey whispered, silently and wrapped her little arms around her mother. Catherine kissed the brunette on the cheek and returned with "I love you too, princess."

As Lacey began to fall asleep while cuddling Mr. Bunny, Catherine's phone made its usual ringing sound and startled the little girl.

Catherine was in her bedroom, changing into a tank top and shorts when she heard the phone. She stopped what she was doing and jumped on the bed to answer the phone.

"Hello Cath."

Catherine recognized the voice in an instant. It was Greg and he sounded worried.

"Hi Greg, how many times have I told you not to call me Cath." She began. When she did not hear his usual response to her nagging, she knew something was up. "Greg, what's wrong? Is it Morgan?"

"Yeah, it is. Catherine, I'm freaking out over here. She's in labor" Greg exclaimed with a nervous rattle.

"Okay Greg, calm down. The last thing Morgan needs is for you to be panicking. It will only worry her more and put the babies under stress okay?"

"Okay, we're at the hospital but I'm still really worried about her. She told me to call you since you have experience with this sort of thing."

"Greg, I'll be there as quick as I can. I'll drop Lacey off at Russell's place on my way over. He has the night off." She said and hung up before Greg could reply.

Catherine didn't care that she was in her nightwear. Her friend needed her and she had promised she would be there for her. Day or night. She ran into Lacey's room to see the little girl wearing her red 'Minnie Mouse' coat over her pjs. Catherine stood there looking at her little girl. She was so impressed that she was ready to leave the house.

"I heard ou on d phone with Uncle Greg." Lacey exclaimed "Come on mommy, what r ou waitin for?"

Catherine laughed as she picked up her little girl and ran downstairs to disable the alarm. She unlocked the doors to the SUV and buckled Lacey into her car seat. She then, turned on the alarm once more and hopped into the car quicker than a kangaroo.

Meanwhile, Morgan was trying to rest in the uncomfortable, cheap hospital bed. She was in so much pain, she didn't take much notice. Greg was trying to soothe her like he had been told to at the prenatal classes.

"You don't look so great, sweetheart."

Morgan glared at him, from where she was laying on the bed. "Thanks a lot, Greg"

Greg sat on the edge of the bed. "You know what I mean. You look exhausted and I know you can't sleep much." His hand caressed her cheek. He was really concerned about his fiancée. Her skin was pale and she had dark rings under her eyes.

"It's okay Morgan, Catherine will be here soon." He whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Well I wouldn't look this way if you hadn't have gotten me pregnant." Morgan shouted. Greg stared at her. He was lost for words. He had never seen Morgan so angry or upset. A tear began to trail down his face when Catherine walked in.

"Greg," Catherine began as she wrapped her arms around the young CSI and pulled him into her embrace. "Morgan will say a lot of things she doesn't mean during labor. It's a fact. I asked Nicky to be my birthing partner and believe me I said so many things that I regret now." Catherine giggled, remembering all the names she had called him and how offended he was when she began insulting Texas.

"I know but I'm just so worried. She doesn't look too good."

Greg threw himself onto the armchair beside the hospital bed, while Catherine sat on the bed beside Morgan. Catherine wiped some of the strands of the blonde's hair that were sticking to her forehead. Tears began to well up in Morgan's eyes. She had never been so nervous or worries in her entire life.

"You're doing great Morgan. There's no need to worry yourself or Greg. You'll only cause problems for the twins. I spoke to the Dr. Benson. She said the twins should be here any minute. In fact she's just preparing her team for the birth." Catherine soothed.

"I don't think I can do this Catherine. I'm not a strong woman like you." Morgan remarked, allowing tears to flow from her eyes. Catherine also began to cry when she saw the look on Morgan's face.

"Morgan, you say you're not strong. You've survived a helicopter crash, being kidnapped and being shot. You are twice as strong as me!"

"You survived being shot too, Catherine." Morgan interrupted Catherine's speech.

"Yes, I did but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger M. You'll be a great mother and I bet those twins can't wait to meet you." Greg let out a fake cough. "Oh and there daddy, of course." Catherine smiled over at Greg. The trio began to smile and laugh until they were interrupted by Dr. Benson.

"Morgan, were ready for you now." Greg helped Catherine place Morgan into the wheelchair. Catherine threw her arms around Morgan.

"Thank you Cath, I wouldn't know what to do without you." Morgan whispered before the hug was broken. Catherine then tussled Greg's hair and kissed him on the cheek.

"Look after her, Greg." Catherine whispered with a smile.

"I promise Catherine, I also promised Ecklie too."

The pair left the room, leaving Catherine standing alone. It would be Greg and Morgan's last time together before they became parents and Catherine was the one they asked to be here. She couldn't help but smile and recall her times in the labor ward with Lindsey and Lacey. Her ocean blue eyes began to fill up with tears when she remembered the first time she held the girls. She knew Greg would be an excellent father. He had been so great with Lindsey when she was little and Catherine had no one to look after her while she was working. Morgan would be equally as brilliant, without a doubt. Catherine knew the twins would be blessed with such amazing parents.

After waiting for over an hour outside the delivery room, Greg exited the room with two newborn babies in his arms. One pink blanket and one blue blanket. Catherine stood up to get a better view of the newborns. Both twins were blonde like Morgan and they were quite strong like their father. Greg had a smile plastered on his face as he handed the little boy to Catherine.

"That's Emmett James Sanders. Weighing in at 6 pounds 1 ounce."

"He's gorgeous Greg. He looks just like you. He's a big, little guy right? What's your little butterfly's name?" Catherine asked when curiosity got the better of her.

"Her names Elisabeth Catherine Sanders." Greg smiled, looking down in awe at his little girl. "She's named after you; Cath. Morgan insisted we name her after you since you've always been there for us."

Catherine began to cry once more as she swapped babies with Greg. The slumbering baby was so beautiful. The twins both looked a lot like Greg, just with Morgan's hair. "I'm honored Greg. Thank you. I'm always here for ye guys and I'll always be here for Emmett and Elisabeth as well. How's Morgan doing?"

"She's great. Thanks to you. Ye guys really have a great connection. There just stitching her up now. The doc said she's perfect for a woman who just gave birth to twins."

"That's fantastic Greg. Congratulations. Oh and don't worry I called the guys when I heard a baby cry. They'll be here shortly. All the family has got to be here."

"Well then, Lacey must be coming to. Morgan would love to see her."

"Yeah she is. I guessed Morgan would want her to be here." Catherine replied as Elisabeth wrapped her entire hand around Catherine's baby finger.


	7. The Party

It had been 2 tiring but exciting weeks since the birth of the Sanders-Brody twins, Emmett and Elisabeth. Nick, Catherine, Sara and Ecklie were each asked to be a godparent of one of the twins. Nick and Catherine were Elisabeth's, of course and Sara and Conrad were Emmett's. Although, Conrad didn't seem the type of man who would be great with kids, he was simply outstanding to his grandchildren to anyone who didn't see his political, hard working side. Catherine, Finn and Sara planned a surprise celebration for the couple and their newborn babies.

The morning of the party, Finn asked Greg to take Morgan out shopping while she and Nick would look after the twins. Morgan was pretty reluctant as she didn't want to leave the twins even though she knew they would be in great hands. After much persuasion by the young CSI, Morgan eventually agreed to go. Morgan unwillingly handed the little blonde boy to Finn and placed a gentle kiss on his soft, chubby cheek. Elisabeth was slumbering peacefully upstairs in the nursery which had been decorated by Greg and her father. Morgan insisted that the pair sort out their differences before the twins arrived or Ecklie would never see his grandkids and Greg wouldn't see his son and daughter. Greg snaked his arm around the blonde's waist and caressed her cheek.

"There gonna be okay honey. Nick's great with kids and Catherine said she'd visit later to make sure everything was running smoothly okay?" Greg soothed and placed a light, gentle kiss on Morgan's strawberry red lips.

"Okay Greg. That doesn't mean I'm not going to miss them!" Morgan whispered quietly, not to wake the sleeping baby or Emmett who was trying to fight the urge to sleep. A battle the baby knew he wasn't going to win.

Shortly after Greg and Morgan left their home, Sara, Russell, Barbara, Catherine and Lacey arrived.

"Hiya Uncle Nicky!" The little brunette yelled, excitedly.

"Ssshhhh Lacey. I told you to be quiet when we got here. Your cousins are taking a snooze." Catherine scolded in a whisper.

"Hello Ms. Lacey don't you look beautiful today?" The Texan whispered. The little brunette was wearing a pink and purple floral skirt that stopped below her knee; a white diamond encrusted tank top and a baby pink pair of Converse. Her dark brown locks were tied up into a perfect ponytail with a baby pink bow.

"Don't I look pwetty everyday?" Lacey said jokingly. She was growing up way too fast and she was even becoming a smart ass like her mother.

"Yes. You're a very pretty princess." Barbara interrupted, wrapping her arms around the 4 year old. Lacey reminded her of Katie when she was little so much it hurt. She would love to move back to Seattle but Russell loved his job here and he had befriended so many interesting and good people. "Now come on Lacey, let's go blow up some balloons for the party."

"Okay Auntie Barba." Barbara took the little girl by the hand and led her out to the kitchen followed by Russell. While the others began decorating the living room with bright blue banners saying 'It's a boy' and perfectly pink banners reading 'It's a girl'. As the team were putting there finishing touches to everything, Catherine heard a little cry coming from the baby monitor that stood on the wooden table in the corner.

"I'll get her…..or him." Catherine exclaimed and began a memorable rush upstairs to retrieve the crying baby.

Once Catherine reached the nursery, she saw it had been completed. When the twins arrived home, the nursery wasn't perfect and still had much to do to it. The walls were painted a welcoming, calm yellow while the board had been painted a soft, marshmallow white. The walls were decorated with photographs of the twins, stickers of animals, with their names above their cradles in bold, white writing. One photograph in particular caught Catherine's ocean blue eyes. The photograph was taken at least 5 years ago. It had been the 4th of July and the team were at Russell's celebrating. In the photograph stood Catherine, smiling happily and lovingly into Lou's dark eyes and he had his usual charming, breathtaking smile plastered on his face with the colorful fireworks painting the dark night's sky in the background. Above the montage of photographs 'Family' was written in the same bold, white letters.

Catherine's eyes began welling up with tears and began thinking back to her past relationship with the detective. They had been through so much together and if she hadn't been so selfish and nervous about history repeating itself maybe the relationship would have worked out. She couldn't help to think what her life would be like if she had been honest with him from day one. 'Would I be married and still madly in love with Lou? Would I have ever left Vegas in the first place?' Her thoughts were interrupted when she remembered the crying little girl who had now begun screaming as loud as her little lungs would allow her.

Catherine tiptoed quietly over to Elisabeth's cradle and securely held her in her arms, rocking her gently. Catherine looked down at the baby in her arms, in awe. She was so beautiful, just like Morgan. She began singing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' softly to the little blonde. She was amazed Emmett had not woken but maybe he was a heavy sleeper like Greg.

Finn stood in the doorway, gazing upon the beautiful sight of Catherine and the baby.

"Wow Catherine. You're really great with kids. I can see why Lacey tells me you're the best mummy." Finn whispered, softly.

"Thanks Julie but I'm not really a great mother." Catherine replied quietly, returning Elisabeth to her cradle and kissing her on the forehead.

"Are you kidding me? Give me one valid reason why you are not the best mother?"

"Because…" Catherine began. "It's none of your business why I'm not!" Catherine snapped, her tone in her voice changing in an instant. She brushed shoulders with Finn as she stormed out of the nursery to join the others downstairs. Finn was going to chase after her but decided not to make a scene. Today was about Greg, Morgan and their kids and she didn't want to ruin that. She would talk to Catherine later, after the party.

About 2 hours later, Morgan and Greg arrived home surprised to see all their close friends and family members. All the guests had arrived with presents for the couple and the twins. Lacey was a little jealous that the twins were getting all the attention so she ran outside to play on the wooden swing set, Greg and Nick had made one day for her when she came to visit or for a sleepover. Lacey was swinging on a little, plastic, orange swing when a tall, dark haired man approached her. She did not recognize the man but she had seen him in the lab talking to Nicky and Sara one day.

"Hello Lacey." Lou greeted, softly not to frighten the little brunette. He knew how cops or CSI's children usually reacted to strangers compared to other kids. "I'm Lou Vartann; I work with your mommy."

"Hi." Lacey murmured her voice almost undetectable.

"What's the matter? You look upset about something. Are you sad or tired?"

"Mommy don't love me anymore!" She yelled at Lou, shocking him. "She loves Emmett n Elisbet now!"

"Of course she loves you Lacey. You're her little princess. She never stops talking about you at work and she never talks about the twins. Even Greg talks more about you." Lou soothed and began stroking the little girl's dark locks.

"Ou think so?"

"I know so. Now, how about I push you on the swing and see if we can reach the moon?"

"Yaaaay." She exclaimed, excitedly kissing Lou in the cheek and giving him a quick cuddle.

After a while, Catherine noticed Lacey was nowhere to be seen. She checked each of the rooms and she began to panic and worry. 'What if something's happened…..? ' She thought. Her thoughts worsening each time until she looked out the kitchen window and saw Lacey swinging happily with Lou behind pushing her. Catherine smiled at the beautiful sight before her. She snapped a quick photo before going outside to scold her daughter for not telling her whereabouts.

"Hiya mommy." Lacey shouted as she jumped off the little swing and wrapped her petite, pale arms around her mother's neck. Lou stared in awe of Catherine. She was still so beautiful and as sexy as she was 5 years ago when she left Vegas. Lou's jeans became a little too tight when he observed what she was wearing. Catherine came clad in a fiery red Prada dress, a diamond encrusted Chanel purse and black stilettos. Her strawberry blonde hair fell in soft curls over her shoulder and framed her face perfectly. She looked almost the exact same as she did 5 years ago.

Lou was shocked when he noticed a recognizable heart- shaped pendant. He had gotten her that for her birthday and he was surprised she hadn't thrown it out.

"Hey Catherine." Lou greeted, nervously. He was almost certain she wouldn't want to speak to him; she hadn't since the night she left.

"Hi Lou, I hope Lacey wasn't bothering you." Catherine replied trying to sound confident but came out more like a nervous rattle.

"Moooommy!" Lacey yelled, in a long drawl. Catherine and Vartann both began to laugh at the little brunette. Lacey stormed off inside in a huff and shouted before she went inside "You're not funny, Catrin." Catherine knew Lacey was tired. She always got tired and grumpy at bedtime.

"Well, how have you been?" Lou began. "I haven't really gotten a chance to speak to you since you came back."

"I'm good, happy to be back in my hometown. Quantico was just so different to Vegas in every possible way. Although, the people were a lot nicer and not many had a criminal record!" Catherine giggled, flashing her beautiful, pearly white smile. Lou could feel his jeans tightening once more. Her smile was flawless and he loved those times when he made her smile and giggle. Her laugh was simply breathtaking.

"Well Vegas has always topped the list. Lacey's beautiful Cath, she looks just like you and she's a great kid."

"Thanks Lou. Lacey's the sun to my world, she makes me smile when I'm feeling blue and her curiosity never ceases to amaze me. She reminds me of Linds sometimes. Who's living in LA with the boyfriend I have yet to meet. By the way, how's Jake?"

"Jake's great. He's a cop with KCPD. He really enjoys it. We spend so much more time together now that he's older. God, he's even married to a kindergarten teacher named Sasha."

"Wow, they grow up so fast don't they? I suppose a baby is next on the list."

"Yeah but I'm hoping they'll hold that off for a bit. I don't want to be called grandpa just yet. The guys in PD would never leave it go!"

The pair began giggling at the thought of the abuse Lou would receive off his fellow detectives.

"I miss you, Catherine. I miss you and me."

"I know Lou, I have too." Catherine whispered, huskily as he snaked his strong, muscular arms around her lower back. Lou couldn't hold back anymore he wanted her more than anyone. His lips crashed on hers quicker than lightning. Catherine moaned at the feeling of his wet tongue asking for permission to enter her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and allowed his tongue entry to her wet mouth.

The kiss was full of love and want. Catherine had never felt wanted by any other man except Lou. He seemed to enjoy talking to her more than doing anything sexual. All the feelings, the pair had kept hidden inside for 5 years had finally been released into this one remarkable kiss. Catherine pulled back when she remembered where she was and who was here. Everyone, most of the lab and PD were here.

"I'm sorry Lou, I gotta take Lacey home. It's past her bedtime." Catherine whispered her voice full of sorrow. She really wanted to continue this but with so many of their colleagues around, she didn't want to risk being caught. "Can we continue this some other time?"

"Sure Cath…. I'd love too. How about tomorrow night? Me, you and a fabulous dinner prepared by the best chef in Vegas." Lou replied. He wanted Catherine so bad and his erection had gotten worse since the kiss.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow. By the way Lou, I wouldn't go inside for a bit. You're soldier is ready and able." Catherine giggled with a wink and kissed him softly on the lips once more before she ran inside to retrieve her daughter.


	8. Date Prep

Catherine was very excited about her dinner date with Lou Vartann. She had asked Sara to baby-sit and Sara was more than willing to, if it meant Lou and Catherine could finally spend sometime together. Everyone knew it was only a matter of time before the pair returned to their old lover ways.

"Sara, Sara!" Lacey yelled, jumping up and down with excitement when she opened the front door for her favorite aunt.

"Hiya Lacey." Sara greeted as she cuddled the little girl who was in her baby blue night dress and pecked her forehead. "I brought some of your favorite snacks but you can't tell mommy or she'll be a grumpy boots!" The pair were giggling, uncontrollably when Sara wondered where Catherine was.

"Where's Catherine, sweetie?"

"She's upstairs, getting dressed up ike a princess for Lou. She's been dere for an hour!" Lacey exclaimed, rolling her bright blue eyes. Sara laughed at the brunette who looked the image of Catherine.

"Is that you, Sara?" Catherine yelled, curiously from her bedroom.

"Yes Cath, it's me."

"Will you come up here and help me choose what to wear?"

"Sure. Come on Lacey we need to help your mom!" Sara exclaimed as she picked up the little girl and placed her onto her shoulders.

Catherine was in her bedroom, sitting by her vanity table when the pair reached her room. Her strawberry blonde curls from the night before had been straightened and she was clad only in her snow white bathrobe.

"Cath, he'll be here in twenty minutes and you're nowhere near dressed!" Sara joked as Catherine shot her a glare. "Where are your dress choices?" Catherine pointed to two dresses that hung on the handles of her wooden wardrobe.

One dress was a perfectly pink, one-shoulder bodycon dress that stopped below her knee. The strap was decorated in gold spikes and the gold zip at the back allowed for very easy access. The other a simple yet stylish black lace dress that stopped above her knee. Sara knew Catherine would look absolutely stunning in both while Lacey chose the pink one.

"The pink one is the nicest mommy! Only witches wear black." Then Lacey realized what Sara was wearing. "Sorry Auntie Sara." Sara could see Lacey's bitchy side already. The same bitchy side Catherine also possessed. Catherine didn't say a word to Lacey; she was too concentrated on her date to care.

"Catherine, how far do you wanna go tonight?"

"What the hell, Sara? You can't just ask people that!" Catherine scolded but she then realized what the brunette was implying. "I don't know Sara."

"Wear the pink one then! It shows you ready to….." Sara began as she covered Lacey's little ears with the palms of her pale hands. "Go all the way but you're mission is not to have sex but a great date. The black one is a little more revealing."

"Good point Sara." Catherine replied, thankfully and carefully threw the dress on before she worked her make-up magic. Catherine got to work by painting her nails a hot pink and Sara painted Lacey's a sky blue to match her pjs. Catherine and Sara were gossiping and Lacey was admiring her blue nails when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Catherine looked out her bedroom window to see Lou standing there on her front porch, wearing a striped shirt, black suit pants and black shoes holding two bouquets of roses. She ran down the white, wooden staircase to answer the door.

"Hey Cath….Lou stood there, staring at the sexy redhead in front of him. He could already feel his black pants tighten. "Umm the pink ones are for Lacey and the red ones are for you."

"Thanks Lou. They're gorgeous." Catherine replied, thankfully and handed the flowers to Sara.

"Okay Lacey, you have ten more minutes before bedtime and behave for Aunt Sara okay?"

"Okay Mommy. I love you!" Lacey exclaimed with a yawn and wrapped her arms around her mother and Catherine placed a kiss on her soft cheek.

"I love you too princess. Bye Sara and thanks again."

"Sure. Anytime. Have fun!" Sara winked at Catherine causing Lou to try and hid his smirk.

Just before Lou opened the door of his Denali for Catherine to enter, he heard Lacey yelling.

"Lou, look afta Mommy pease!"

"I will, sweetheart." Lou replied. Catherine smiled at him in awe. He really seemed to like Lacey. He was already treating her like a daughter. Maybe that was the father in him?

Then a wave of thoughts hit her. 'What am I doing? I shouldn't be going on a date with him! What happened to putting Lacey first? He can't know about Lacey, can he? He couldn't possibly know!'


	9. The Way We Were

The thoughts kept circling her mind all night. She tried her best to forget them and enjoy her date with Lou but it seemed impossible. Catherine didn't realize she was staring, deep in thought out the car window until Lou interrupted her.

"Umm…Cath are you okay?" Lou asked worried. She didn't seem her usual self and it scared him.

"Yeah…I'm fine. It's just…It's been my first date with anyone since Lacey arrived and I miss her." Catherine replied, convincingly. 'Good save' she thought to herself.

"You know Cath; I could take you back home if you like? Seeing you happy makes me happy." Lou began as he covered the palm of Catherine's smaller hand with his. "You wouldn't hurt my feelings, I'd completely understand." Lou lied as he took his dark eyes away from the road to get lost in ocean, blue orbs. He wanted to have her back for the past 5 years and now all she wanted to do was be with her daughter. He knew he was being selfish but god; he wanted that sexy, intelligent redhead so bad.

"Thanks Lou but I don't want to go home or dinner." She began before she caught his ear in her mouth and murmured, huskily "I want you."

Lou groaned at the feeling of Catherine nipping, sucking and licking his earlobe. Catherine grinned and slid her hand onto his thigh. Although she initially wanted to wait until after dinner to jump him, she needed him to distract her from her previous thoughts.

She slid her hand higher up, her petite fingers caressing the inside of his muscular thigh. Lou found this terribly arousing and before he had a chance to think what was going to happen next she had slid her hands into his boxers and gripped his growing erection causing Lou to loosen his grip on the steering wheel.

"Cath baby, please. I would love to do this now but I'd like to live another day!" Lou moaned, begging her to stop. This only aroused Catherine more, causing her fingers to trace little circles on his member.

"Lou, pull up over there!" Catherine pointed to what was once a very popular teen hotspot.

"We're not making love in a parking lot. It reminds me of high school." Catherine unbuckled her seat belt and straddled his lap blocking his view of the road.

"I've been waiting long enough Lou. Five years, two months and three weeks to be exact."

"Whoa. You've been counting?" Lou said, excitedly as he parked the Denali carelessly, before Catherine grabbed his shirt collar and began tugging at this shirt. She began unbuttoning his shirt but it was taking to long so she ripped it off, revealing his well toned abs.

"Ooooo detective. You've been working out!" The redhead exclaimed, huskily as he snaked his large hands around her back to unzip her pink dress. She moved off his lap to remove the dress properly. Lou groaned at the sight of the woman he cherished, clad only in her purple lace bra and matching panties.

Catherine took Lou's hands into her own and led him straight to her most intimate parts. Slowly, using Lou's fingers, she pushed aside her panties and inserted them into her soaking wet clit. "God Cath, you have missed me." Lou remarked, surely before he began teasing her clit while her ruby red lips met his once again. Catherine let out a moan of appreciation and slid her hands into his pants to toy with his most precious parts.

"Someone's missed…..me…too." Catherine moaned into Lou's mouth as she continued playing with his rock, hard member. Lou was about to remove his black suit pants when they heard a cell phone ringing. Catherine reached into her nude colored handbag to retrieve the annoying object.

"I'm sorry Lou, I have to take this." Catherine said her voice full of sorrow once she had checked the caller I.D. It was Russell. She gave Lou a quick kiss before he threw his shirt over her as she answered the call.

"Hi Russell. Let me guess, we're short staffed?" Catherine greeted with a little giggle. Lou couldn't help feeling like a sex toy to her. She answered the call without even sounding annoyed or mentioned she was busy.

"No Cath…It's not that." Russell began. "I have some info on…. L.J." Lou couldn't help wondering who this mysterious man was. He had never heard of an L.J. before but why was Catherine so worried about him? Did he hurt her? Was he a suspect in one of her cases?.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Catherine replied, tears welling up in her ocean blue eyes. Lou wrapped his muscular arms around the redhead and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Who's L.J.?" Lou asked, sternly. He didn't mean to sound like that it just did.

"He's…. he's my..." Catherine sobbed, allowing the tears to stream down her face. "He's my son, Lacey's…twin brother."


	10. LJ

Catherine quickly redressed and hopped into the driver's seat of Lou's Denali to meet Russell at the required destination. She fumbled with the key, trying her best to start the car. Tear stains remained on her pale, beautiful face while more began to form in her red, tired tear ducts. The journey was very silent apart from Catherine's occasional sobbing. Lou was lost in his thoughts over Catherine's previous words. He noticed more tears forming in his lover's bright eyes so he gently placed his hand on her shaking thigh, trying to soothe her. She took her eyes off the road to meet Lou's and gave him a little yet perfect smile to show her appreciation.

"Cath, what's going on? I need to know." Lou whispered softly.

"L.J. went missing before I arrived here in Vegas with Lacey. Kate, their babysitter, took them to the park like she did everyday while I was at work and…."The redhead sobbed, uncontrollably. "She took her eyes off him for a split second and he was gone."

"How come I didn't know about this?"

"It's been kept secret. Only Russell, Sara and Nick know. Everyone else thinks he's still in Quantico with Agent Pratt even Lacey. Russell said it was best for him, if we kept it secret."

"There's something else I need to know…." Lou began but was interrupted when Catherine pulled the vehicle up to an old, abandoned house. Russell was waiting outside, gun in hand. "Didn't think I'd see you here, Vartann. Hope I didn't interrupt anything." Russell whispered, "Does he know?"

"Yeah he does, I filled him in on the way here. Now where's my baby boy?" Catherine replied, the tears welling up once more but she fought them off. She needed to be strong for her little boy.

"Like I said on the cell, a neighbor got suspicious when a little over a month ago the lights were on in this house. No one has lived here in sixteen years. And Cath…." Russell caressed her cheek with his smooth thumb. "You need to be brave. It's been over two months." Catherine simply, nodded as the trio ventured into the old, rotting house.

The air was musky and damp, while the walls were also damp and in desperate need of a paint job. The house was quite an untidy one. Russell decided to search the front of the cottage while the couple went to the back. Lou decided he wasn't gonna leave Catherine in a time like this. She needed him now, despite her thoughts.

The couple started looking into an old, ranch style bedroom. A dark, dusty room, something you would have seen from an old horror flick. The paintings on the damp walls appeared to be staring back at them. If it was anybody else they would have been terrified but in their line of work it was just another day, in another spooky, old house. Catherine in a hurry searched behind curtains, dressers, under beds, anywhere she could think of in the master bedroom. Lou was in the en suite when he noticed a break in the old oak board. A painting hung above the break. He knew in his mind he should call them but was frightened by a vision of Catherine crying till she couldn't cry no more, screaming and yelling cradling a little, dead 4 year old in her slightly freckled arms. Her strawberry blonde curls sticking to her little forehead while her make-up ventured down her face.

Lou, using all his strength pulled the painting down to reveal a wooden door. The door had many scratch marks and a stale blood pattern. Lou tried his best to ignore the horrifying thoughts racing through his mind until he caught a glimpse of a little brunette lying on a blow-up mattress. 'Please tell me he's okay, please god let him be okay. Not for me, but for Catherine's sake.' Lou pleaded. He wasn't a believer but in a time like this he needed a resort. He raced quickly, towards the little boy and knelt down beside him checking his pulse before L.J. rolled on the mattress his dark eyes still shut tight.

"Catherine get in here, he's alive." Lou yelled with thanks. Once Catherine entered the dark, musky room the little brunette screamed with excitement. "Mommy, Mommy!" Catherine threw her arms around his small but muscular frame and placed soft little kisses on his pale, chubby cheeks. "It's okay baby. Mommy's here and she's never gonna let you go again." Catherine soothed as she toyed with his dark locks and kissed the bruises that shone brightly on his little face.

Russell heard the commotion in the other room but continued looking for evidence. Shining the bright flashlight, Russell noticed a dim red light and a fast, clock-like tick. His long face dropped when he recognized the ticking device. A small but powerful bomb. It was now clear; someone wanted them to find L.J. alive but why? So there would be more casualties perhaps? Or was he making some sort of statement?

Russell called out to the pair, warning them about the bomb before he sprinted to the back of the abandoned house. As he entered the dusty room, his eyes began welling up with wet, joyful tears when he saw Lou's muscular arms wrapped around Catherine's silver frame as she cradled her young son in her arms once again. It was picture perfect but he knew Catherine's tears of joy had turned into tears of worry and fear at his warning.

Suddenly, Russell was pushed further into the small, dark box room and a turning of a key could be heard. Vartann tried his cell, no reception as did Russell. L.J. could see the worried look on his mother's face and didn't like it one bit. He gently kissed her soft, fluffy curls in an attempt to soothe his beloved mum.

"Okay guys, there's got to be a way out of here." Russell exclaimed, trying to take control of their current situation. He bent down beside L.J. and introduced himself to the boy. Catherine smiled at her colleague and then at her son. She loved that her son was so happy but she wouldn't dare bring herself to tell him the cottage would be going 'BOOM!' any minute now. Russell rolled his brown eyes over to where Vartann was leaning on some plywood. She knew she had to reveal her secret. He had to know. It's just like Russell once said "It's crazy how near death experiences change us; emotionally and physically."

"Lou, there's something I'd like you to know before we die." Catherine whispered, softly almost undetectable so her son wouldn't hear as she took his shaking hand in hers. "I love you and I will completely understand if you do not wanna talk to me for our next remaining minutes." Looking straight into his dark orbs she announced. _**"The Twins are yours. Lacey and L.J. are your kids."**_

Lou was in shock at her revelation as he threw Catherine's petite hand off of his. Deep down he knew there was a possibility but he refused to consider that possibility. He looked at L.J. and shone a reassuring smile at the little brunette. He was almost identical to Jake when he was four. He simply shot Catherine a furious glare and his dark eyes began turning a demonic red. Catherine knew what was coming and it was going to be bad. Real bad.

"Why Catherine, why didn't you tell me?" Lou yelled, angrily completely forgetting about their company.

"I had too. I knew if I told you, you'd want us to be a family. Something, I didn't want. I hated to think that if I had told you….we would only be together because I was pregnant." Catherine retorted, wiping away the tears that trailed down her pale face.

"So you seduced McQuaid as a cover up? So you could tell everyone the twins were his, NOT MINE!" Lou continued his anger fueled rage. Russell held L.J. tight as the little boy dug his face into Russell's chest, his dark orbs welling up with tears.

"No Lou, it wasn't like that. Yes, I fucked McQuaid! Do I regret it? No I don't." Russell was taken back by her words. He had never seen Catherine act like this before but he was saddened by the cries of the little brunette who was trying to find comfort in him.

"Of course, you don't!" Lou rolled his eyes. "You're exactly what most people say you are. A flirtatious, blonde, bitch who would rather spend her time sleeping around, then trying the relationship thing." Catherine couldn't believe his words. She could understand is anger but that was too far. An hour ago, he was telling her he loved her and now he was calling her a good for nothing slut.

"Go ahead, Lou. Call me a whore, a slut, whatever you want? I don't need you and either do the kids."

"Catherine, if we make it through this, you'd better be ready for one hell of a fucking custody battle. And you know all too well, I'll be awarded custody of Lacey and L.J."

"Oh really. Why's that?" Catherine asked, innocently. Lou let out an almost evil laugh.

"Catherine, you're an ex-stripper, a former drug addict. The courts wouldn't trust you with a child, never mind two! And you have a full time job. You'd have no time for them ya know?" Lou shouted his voice in an aggressive tone as he walked closer to the redhead. He hated to admit he was sorry for what he had just said and with a new found resentment he watched the tears stream down her face, tears he knew he put there made his heart ache. He hated the person he had become, ignoring every ragged gasp that escaped her ruby red lips. He gently placed his large hand on her smooth shoulder before she flinched as a hint for Vartann to remove his hand.

"Cath…" Lou began, softly. "I wouldn't hit you or harm you in anyway. You know me better than that." His voice almost sounded sincere but Catherine wasn't gonna let him off that easily.

"Unfortunately, I don't." Catherine screamed, shakily before she looked at Russell. "D.B. if we get out of here alive, I want to transfer." Russell simply nodded in reply as Catherine cradled her now slumbering son in her arms. She was surprised how he had fallen asleep during their loud, aggressive argument. Just as Catherine placed a soft kiss on her son's dark locks, a small bomb exploded from the front of the cottage. Russell pulled Catherine and L.J. to the ground, attempting to shield their bodies with his own. As if she had forgotten their conversation, the strawberry blonde ripped away from him diving towards Vartann, and covering his upper body with her own.

The explosion was deafening and forceful. It had been a small but very powerful explosion. It had blasted a sizeable hole in the damp wall leaving the room occupied by the group, exposed. Bits of the building had been sent flying in every direction. Catherine cringed as she felt objects raining down on her. She winced as something heave fell on her hand.

Catherine forced her ocean blue eyes open, trying to guarantee her son was safe and secure under Russell, but it was too bright. She could not focus. She knew she needed to do something fast or they wouldn't make it out of there. Her ears were ringing, and everything seemed muted. She shuddered as she wondered just how she was going to get the unmoving men to safety with a possibly broken right hand. However, as she though, she didn't notice the large object falling from the wooden ceiling, striking her head hard.

Russell quickly jumped, trying to take in his surroundings and felt his adrenaline ramp up. The pain was coursing through his cheek and head, along his left leg. He was almost certain it was fractured or maybe broken. His nose took in the smell of smoke which made sense to his foggy brain. He wondered if the others were alright. He glanced over to the corner, to see Catherine's body laying protectively over Vartann's. He appeared to be breathing as he saw dangerously slow movements from his chest. Catherine on the other hand, seemed lifeless. She just lay there, like a corpse. Then he looked down at the four year old who was beginning to stir under his tall, slim body. Russell rolled onto his back, aching in an attempt to get a better view of L.J. who was almost identical to his father. Yes, he knew. Almost everyone knew except Vartann and Finn, of course.

"Uncle Russell…." L.J murmured, trying his absolute best to speak but his bone dry throat had other ideas. "Mommy, Daddy r okay?"

"I don't know yet L.J. but I'm sure they'll be fine." Russell lied. Catherine and Vartann were far from okay. "Will you try to rest while I call for help?"

"Okay, where's Lacey?" L.J. asked, curiously. He missed his twelve minute younger little sister and he wanted to know she was safe.

"She's with Auntie Sara. And she's perfectly fine." Russell explained before he stood up. He felt a sharp almost stabbing feeling in his chest. He tried to ignore the pain. He needed to get he's 'family' to safety before anything terrible happened. "Hello. I'm DB Russell with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I need an ambulance. There's been an explosion at my location."

L.J. started to drift off as he crawled over to his mother and lay on her unmoving chest. She felt warm. Then he felt himself being pulled gently away from her. His little heart pounded slightly as he winced. The sudden movement sent waves of sharp pain through his entire body. He forced his bleary eyes open to feel an oxygen mask being placed over his mouth. One of the paramedics picked the little boy up and began to carry him outside of the still potentially dangerous cottage. His head was pounding and tears began welling up in his grey/brown eyes.

"I…need…mommy." L.J. sobbed between breaths as the female paramedic who had carried him outside was taking pictures of his injuries. Talking was difficult.

"I know you want your mommy sweetheart and I promise my crew will get her out safely. But first you need to tell me a little bit about yourself. Can you do that dear?" The paramedic named Izzy asked softly.

"My names Lou James Vartann but eveyone calls me L.J. I'm four n I ave a twin sister alled Lacey, a big sister alled Lindsey n a big bro alled Jake."

"That's a very handsome name L.J. You're a very tall boy for four." Izzy interrupted, allowing more air into the boy's lungs that were in desperate need of oxygen. "What about your mommy and daddy?"

"Mommy's name is Catherine Willows. Daddy's name is Lou, like me." L.J. murmured. His face lit up when he saw his mother lying on a stretcher before he began looking desperately for the rise and fall of her chest. Fear gripped his entire body as he saw nothing. He removed the oxygen mask and pointed to his mom. "Mommy….needs…this. I don't!" He managed to gasp.

"Sweetie, you need to keep that over your mouth. It's very important." Izzy scolded gently, catching his hand softly and replaced the oxygen mask on his little face using the green, elastic band to secure it to his face.

"I'm scared, Izzy." Lou gasped, as Izzy wrapped her arms around the little brunette before she continued assessing his injuries.

Meanwhile, Russell was in the second ambulance beside Catherine's. He tried on numerous occasions to leave to check on her but the paramedics wouldn't allow it. He had a suspected broken Tibia and some fractured ribs. Obviously, he had the expected bumps and bruises which would eventually heal themselves. He cried out with pain as he dug into his pocket in search of his cell phone.

"Barbara honey, we found L.J." Russell announced, a beaming bright smile appeared on his face when he heard her cries of joy.

"That's amazing honey. How is he?" Barbara replied, tears of joy streaming down her face. She had been waiting for this day for months now.

"He's okay but there's been an explosion. I'm fine but its Catherine and Vartann I'm worried about. They both have concussions. No signs of either waking up though."

"I'll call Sara and let her know to meet L.J. in Desert Palm with Lacey. I'll also call the others."

"Thanks sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too. I'm glad you're okay. Give Catherine and Lou my regards if they wake up." Barbara ended with a little kiss. She wished she was with her husband right now. Holding him tight and telling him how much she loved him but she promised she'd call Sara.

"Sidle." Sara answered with her usual greeting.

"Sara, its Barbara. There's been an explosion involving D.B., Lou, Catherine and L.J. According to D.B. it's pretty bad. He and L.J. are on their way to Desert Palm right now and he thinks you and Lacey should be their for L.J." Barbara explained, softly as she heard sobs coming from the other end.

"I'll be right there." Sara hung up, tears streaming down her pale face. "What's d matter Auntie?" Lacey asked, innocently unaware of the accident.

"Mommy, Uncle Russell and daddy found L.J."

"Yaaaay. Brother's back but y is ou sad?" Lacey asked as Sara picked up the little girl and kissed her dark brown curls.

"There's been an accident. We have to go to meet L.J. in the hospital." Sara sighed as she watched tears form in the brunette's ocean blue eyes. Once they left her eyes, Sara broke down once again. Sara cradled Lacey in her arms trying to soothe her. 'I hope they're all okay' Sara thought as she gently swayed with the 4 year old clinging onto her neck.


	11. Lean on Me

The journey to Desert Palm Hospital was silent, a little too silent. Sara, Nick and Finn hated to admit that the little brunette in the back, beside Finn had been quiet the entire way, gazing out the car window absent-mindedly. Finn knew she had to be the one to break the silence. She had never met L.J. but she still felt worried about the little boy. The worries also consisted of the dangers her dear friend and colleague of many years, D.B. Russell had ensued. She wondered why Sara hadn't mentioned Catherine or Vartann. She had heard from the Lab's gossip, Greg that the pair were going out for a romantic night of wining and dining. Sara and Nick were too afraid to discuss what had happened or show their emotions in Lacey's presence.

"Lacey? What's that?" Finn asked curiously but softly, noticing the girl was holding some sort of montage of photographs up to her rapidly, beating heart. She didn't reply but she handed the montage to Finn so she could look at them.

Finn studied the photographs in awe. The montage consisted of many beautiful, family moments but one photo in particular stood out. It was a simple yet elegant princess cut diamond ring that resembled the one Lacey was wearing on her little neck. She guessed it was a family ring, maybe something Catherine received from her mother and she gave it to Lacey but then she realized. 'Why would Catherine give it to Lacey instead of Lindsey?' The thoughts kept circling her minds throughout the journey. She was about to ask Lacey what was so special about the ring when the vehicle reached its destination.

Sara raced into the hospital as quick as lightning while Nick lifted Lacey out of the SUV and gave her a 'piggy back' ride inside. The group rushed towards the double doors and entered the building, which smelt of disinfectant and was rather spotless. The strong smell was starting to get to the little brunette and she soon found it overpowering and made her feel rather sick.

"You, I'm looking for a patient. Lou James Vartann?" Sara asked, bluntly to the receptionist.

"First of all you don't get my attention with that greeting Missy! Let's try again." The receptionist asked bluntly.

"Can I help you guys?" A small rather round woman with golden curls who had clearly been hear awhile said to Sara smiling sweetly.

"Yes please. I'm looking for a four year old boy named Lou James Vartann. I'm Sara Sidle, this is Nick Stokes, Julie Finlay and that's….."

"You must be Lacey." The blonde interrupted, softly to the brunette who clinged to the nape of Nick's long neck. "My names Izzy, I've been taking care of your big brother." Izzy recalled her earlier conversation with L.J. after she had taken him from what was left of the old, abandoned cottage.

"I'll take y'all to him."

The blonde escorted the group down the long, white hallway. Sara couldn't help herself reading the signs to know where they were headed. Her heart began to race when she saw a turnoff to the Intensive Care Unit. Sara's eyes began welling up with tears once again. She stood there, stiff as stone, lost in her horrifying thoughts until Finn began clicking her long, manicured nails in front of Sara's dark brown orbs.

"Sara." Finn began as she grabbed Sara's pale, warm hand and put it in hers. Finn flashed a reassuring smile as she led Sara away from ICU, down the hallway into the Caterpillar Ward a.k.a The Children's Ward.

The Caterpillar Ward was absolutely perfect. The walls were painted a calm, welcoming yellow and paintings hung that had been done by some of the patients here. Each wooden door was decorated with a picture of an animal or an insect such as giraffes, lions, butterfly and busy bees. Sara couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face when she recalled the day Grissom asked her to marry him. It was a simple 'You know, maybe we should get married?' but that's what she liked about him. It was his simple ways that made her fall in love with him from day one. She hated to admit that she missed him. Seeing Nick with Finn, Morgan and Greg and possibly Catherine and Vartann were making her feel lonely and perhaps a little jealous.

The group stopped outside a wooden door decorated with a giraffe. Izzy giggled when she recalled L.J. specifically asking for a door with a giraffe. Apparently he had a thing for giraffes and the stuffed giraffe in Sara's left hand showed it.

"Hiya L.J. I have some very important visitors for you!" Izzy announced as the group entered the small room and Nick placed Lacey on the end of her brother's bed before Izzy left the visitors alone with him.

"Hello Lacey, Uncle Nicky, Auntie Sara n who are ou?" L.J. murmured as he gave his twin sister a great, big, bear hug. He was still finding it difficult to speak.

"I'm your Auntie Finn sweetheart. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Hi L.J. how have ou been?" Lacey interrupted, excitedly. She was relieved to see her brother was okay.

"I'm good….tanks to Uncle Russell. He saved me. I got a few owies. See." L.J. said, showing off his dark purple bruises and his butterfly sutures. "I'm scared for mommy n daddy. Are they in d opital yet?" L.J. asked innocently, his grey/brown eyes full of hope.

"They're on the way here, buddy." Nick answered as he ruffled the boy's dark locks. "I'm gonna go wait for mommy n daddy while you talk to Auntie Finn and Auntie Sara about what happened back there okay?"

"Okay." The boy replied sadly as he cuddled into his toy giraffe before Nick left the room.

The Texan wandered down the many metallic stairs of the hospital, trying to clear his head of the night's events. Nick knew that Catherine and Vartann wouldn't be okay. They wouldn't have kept L.J. away from them if they were. He tried to clear his mind of the horrifying thoughts. Nick was aware that Catherine had chosen him to be their legal guardian if anything bad ever happened her. He had just begun a beautiful, seemingly perfect relationship with Finn and now there was a possibility he'd be raising his best friend's kids. He loved Lacey and L.J. like his own and he considered Catherine a sister. Nick would have and still would do anything to keep her safe. Then he worried about Finn. Would she still want to be with him if he was caring for two four year olds? His thoughts were interrupted by a soft hand squeezing his shoulder.

"Hey bud. You okay?" Russell asked, upon seeing the worried expression on his colleague's face.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just worried about Cath and Lou. What about you? You should be resting with a fractured leg and some broken ribs man!"

"I know. Barbara said the same thing but you know me. I've gotta take care of my people, including you. Besides, pains not all that bad. I can still walk."

"Yeah with two crutches. Have you heard anything about Cath and Vartann?"

"One of the paramedics was taking Catherine out when I was taken here. Never got to check up on her though. Vartann, on the other hand, I have no idea." Russell replied, recalling his last few minutes with the couple.

"He knows, Nick. About L.J. and Lacey."

"Oh. That's good. I guess."

"Yeah. I just wished I hadn't witnessed the argument." Russell sighed.

"That bad huh? Well they are Lou's kids, too. God, I hope they're…" The Texan began before he was interrupted by a passing nurse. "Mr. Russell, you should be resting. You're still not well enough to be waltzing around the place!" Russell nodded, bid farewell to his colleague and returned to his room a little down the long hallway.

Meanwhile, Vartann was explaining their situation to one of the day shift detectives, to explain how they had ended up in this position. He felt lightheaded without the oxygen flowing through his lungs, but his thoughts were not on that. He was too concerned about his son and the woman he still cared for. Lou smiled to himself, upon seeing the strawberry blonde laying her head against her paramedic's shoulder, although her bright, ocean blue eyes remained shut. He briefly wondered how old that young paramedic was. He couldn't be more than thirty. "What's wrong, Mr. Vartann?" the young paramedic had noticed him watching over his patient. "Are you in pain?"

"No, I'm okay." Lou answered through the oxygen mask, which was the truth. He was okay but he knew Catherine wasn't. The pounding in his head had subsided a little. His ears weren't ringing as badly as before. Words and sounds were beginning to sound clearer and his eyesight had improved. Wincing, he moved to sit up but was assisted by the young man.

"You shouldn't try to move sir. You had a concussion." The paramedic said softly.

His words fell on deaf ears. He needed to be by Catherine's side. He had once promised he'd be there for her always, no matter what and Lou wasn't a man to break a promise.

"I need to be with her." He gasped trying to sound demanding. "Can you call her friend? Her names Sara Sidle and she's taking care of our daughter."

"Sir, that other guy with the glasses informed me that he had called everyone necessary to meet him and the little boy in Desert Palm."

"That little boy is my son! How's he holding up?"

"He's great. Just a few minor cuts and bruises, nothing to worry yourself about. Our main concern is you and Ms. Willows right now." The paramedic explained Catherine's current condition.

"If she's showing no signs of waking up, why isn't she at the hospital yet?" Lou murmured, removing the oxygen mask from his face. He watched as the other paramedics prepared her for transport. Lou wanted to help out but he was unsure of what to do in order to help. He forced his shaking legs to move as they wheeled Catherine into a nearby ambulance. Without thinking, Lou threw himself into the back aswell, perching himself along the bench next to her as the paramedics hooked her up to a blood pressure machine. With that he pulled the doors shut behind him. Lou's dark eyes fixated on the heart monitor. Her heart was beating way, way too slow. Her blood pressure was also very low. His eyes began filling up with tears as he watched the little rise and fall of her chest. Lou took her cold, little hand in his own, in an attempt to warm her up. He placed a gentle kiss on her bandaged forehead. "She should be okay," The young paramedic attempted to reassure him. "Her stats are the same and she doesn't seem to be in much pain."

Lou didn't seem reassured but he nodded in reply. "You know, she tried to shield me from the explosion." He whispered, smoothing her strawberry blonde hair back. "I should be the one lying here, right now. Not Catherine."

"She clearly has strong feelings for you, sir. I wouldn't know many people who would risk their life for a familiar face." The young paramedic responded softly with a little toothy smile.

"Yeah me neither." Then something terrible happened. The heart monitor's usually beeping noise had suddenly become louder and her blood pressure began to drop rapidly. Her soft hand was getting colder by the second. Lou began to panic and his heart sank. The paramedics began their many attempts to resuscitate her.

"Don't die on me, Cath. Please, I need you. I need you more than ever and so do the twins. Without you I'd….I wouldn't be the same guy. I wouldn't be able to go to work without thinking about you… I wouldn't even have the ability to look at Lacey and L.J. without crying my eyes out over you. For god sake, Cath I still have a picture of you on my bedside table and my office. I….I wish I could take back everything I said earlier but unfortunately….I can't... I love you, Cath. Please, if you can hear me just…squeeze my hand. Do anything. I love you Cath, I love you." Lou sobbed, uncontrollably. He couldn't contain the tears welling up in his dark eyes. The usually strong detective had broken down in tears for the first time in years.

"Please Cath, please."


	12. I Love You

_**The ending of the last chapter was so hard for me to write as Catherine is my favorite character from the show. There's no way I would leave anything really bad happen to my girl. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next will be Greg and Morgan's wedding so any morganders shippers stay tuned for the next chapter. Enjoy! Thanks for all the kind reviews guys, they're greatly appreciated. Love y'all. **_

_**Meghan xxxx**_

_**Catherine's POV**_

His warm, large hand was cradling mine as if he was afraid to let me go. I knew his touch all too well. I wasn't going anywhere and I wanted him to know that. I tried to speak. I really, really tried but my mouth was refusing my actions. It was as if my larynx had a brain of its own and had full control over me. My head was still pounding although my wrist had eased up a little. I heard everything he said to me. I didn't even have to see his eyes to know he meant every word. Oh, those gorgeous dark eyes. The way they squinted when he flashed that sexy, pearly white smile. His smile was perfect. I always felt myself getting wetter when he smiled at me. Sometimes, I even ached for his smile. He wasn't like any of the guys I dated before. He was absolute perfection in one great detective and father. He never made me do anything I didn't want to, he always asked if I was okay with certain, intimate things. For that, I loved him. I wanted to tell him how much he meant to me and kiss him passionately until oxygen became a major issue. I needed him and I trusted him. I never trusted anyone I was intimate with in my life. I wanted to see his face. That slightly tanned, perfect face and those beautiful cheek bones. Waking up to his face was something I thoroughly enjoyed during our time together. The way the morning sun found its way to him and he shone like he was made of gold. I want all this back and the quicker I wake up from this the sooner I'll be in his strong, muscular arms again. I tried to wake up again. This time I felt something. It was my eyelashes they began to flutter uncontrollably. Then I heard his low, worried tone.

"Nurse, get someone in here now!" Lou demanded standing up from Catherine's bedside but remained holding her soft, milky hand. The nurse returned quickly with Catherine's doctor by his side. Lou was hoping she was waking up. He heard her wince when the doctor separated their intertwined fingers. Then she stopped, her eyes returning to their usual closed position.

"Mr. Vartann, does Catherine have a history of seizures or epilepsy?" The doctor asked, quizzically.

"Umm, yeah. She had a seizure once when she was a kid. Could the knock on her head have triggered one?"

"I'm gonna schedule her for an E.E.G. immediately as I'm not certain it was a seizure. Some patients wake up with fluttering eyes. It could be an attempt to wake up but just to be on the safe side." The doctor reassured, placing his hand on Lou's right shoulder. "She'll be okay, sir. She's a fighter. You need a break. You've been here for hours without rest." 

"I can't leave her."

"I promise I'll call you if anything happens okay?"

"Sure. Thanks." Lou replied, sadly as he kissed Catherine's ruby red lips and removed the strands of her strawberry blonde hair that were sticking to her forehead. Just then, Morgan walked in. She heard their entire conversation and she knew just what to do.

"Lou, I'll stay with her until you get back. Like the doc said, you need to go home and sleep. I know you love her and I wouldn't want to leave if Greg was lying here." Morgan gulped as she considered Catherine's condition. She also didn't want to leave such a dear friend of hers. She wrapped her long, milky arms around Lou's waist and Lou held onto her, a tear racing down his face.

"Thanks Morgan. I'm gonna go see L.J. before I leave. I need to know he's okay." Lou bid farewell to the young CSI and retreated downstairs to the Caterpillar Ward.

"Hey buddy!" Lou exclaimed, wrapping his strong arms around his son protectively.

"Hi Daddy. Look what Izzy heped me paint." L.J. remained in Lou's embrace as he stretched his little, tanned arm to retrieve the painting from his bedside locker. Lou smiled when he saw six stickmen standing in a row. One with blonde hair and the others all brunettes. The blonde and one of the brunettes with bright, blue eyes while the others had dark, tree trunk brown eyes. Each girl was represented with long hair while the boys had a flick of paint for theirs.

"That's our family, Dad. Me, ou, Lacey, Jake, Lindsey and mommy!" L.J. said as he pointed to each of the figures on the painting.

"It's very good. I know someone who would really like this painting."

"Who?" L.J. asked, puzzled. He brushed back his dark brown curls trying to think.

"Mommy. How about when she wakes up from her nap, we give it to her okay buddy?"

"Yeah!"

"How's your head little man? Feeling better yet?"

"Yeah, it's a lot beta. Izzy sed that she'd take out d sutures ext week."

"Really? You must have really strong skin."

"I do. I'm a superhero." The pair began to laugh uncontrollably as Lou lifted L.J. off the bed holding his stomach and began to fly him around the room like a superhero. The pair's bonding time was interrupted by the ringing sound of Lou's phone. He dug his hand into his pocket to retrieve the phone as quick as he could. Upon noticing who it was, he held L.J. in his arms and lied to the nurse, telling her he was taking him for a little walk before dinner to explore the hospital. The nurse was completely unaware the boy's mother was lying upstairs, trying her best to wake up.

"Lou…." Morgan began, tears streaming down her pale face. Her make-up was smudged under her eyelids. Upon seeing the wet tears trailing down her face he left L.J. with Morgan and entered Catherine's room. He couldn't stop his own tears escaping his tear ducts when he saw Catherine sitting upright on her hospital bed.

"Hi honey." Catherine gasped, softly. Talking was still an issue.

"Hey Cath. I thought I'd lost you." Lou gently sat down beside Catherine on her bed, cradling her in his protective arms.

"I'm okay. I just want you to know I heard what you said…In the ambulance. And I…I love you, too."

"Cath, I was so worried about you. I still am."

"I know. I feel it." Catherine buried her head into Lou's chest taking in his strong, sweet aftershave. "Do you notice anything different about me?" Catherine asked waving her left hand in his face. Lou was stunned at what he saw.

"You're….You're wearing the engagement ring. I thought you'd have thrown it out by now. It's been 5 ½ years since I proposed."

"Lacey's been wearing it as a necklace this whole time. I gave it to her before we arrived back in Vegas. I told her that her daddy had asked me to marry him but I was very naughty and refused his request. But now I know what I want Lou." Catherine began placing kisses along his neckline.

"Wait, sweetheart. I want to do this the traditional way." Lou removed the diamond ring from her wedding finger and stared into Catherine's bright ocean blue eyes.

"Catherine, I've loved you since the day we met but I thought I'd never have a shot with a beautiful, intelligent woman like you. You make everyone so happy and you light up every corner of the world with your fantastic smile. You're an amazing CSI and mother. I love you and I don't want you to change ever. You're perfect the way you are. But could you perhaps change your surname, Catherine Elisabeth Willows?"

"I sure can, Mr. Vartann." Catherine exclaimed, loudly wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer into a passionate, intimate, joyous kiss. Little did he know, Catherine had asked Morgan to call the gang who had been hiding in D.B's room next door.

Nick, Finn, Sara, Russell, Barbara, Greg, Emmett, Elisabeth, Morgan, Henry, Al, David, Hodges, Lacey, L.J., Lindsey, Charlie, Jake and Sasha all stood their smiling and began congratulating the couple.

"By the way, mom." Lindsey began. "I think it's time you are formally introduced to my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Willows. Congrats by the way." Charlie Russell giggled along with Lindsey. Barbara, Catherine and Russell all stood their in shock at their children's revelation.

"Lindsey, Oh my god. You're dating Charlie. That's so adorable." Sara interrupted the very awkward silence in the room. Catherine and Barbara began to tease Charlie and Lindsey while the others were too busy talking about the upcoming wedding. 'This is absolutely perfect' Lou thought to himself. 'I've got my kids here, my step-daughter, my daughter-in law, my friends and now my sexy fiancée. This is exactly what I've been looking for my entire life.'


	13. The Wedding

_**Here it is guys, the final chapter. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read my first fic and I hope y'all enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This takes place three months after the events of the last chapter.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to you guys.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Meghan xxx**_

A long, fitted ivory gown; delicate diamond encrusted blue flowers in her beautiful blonde locks that fell on her shoulders in soft curls and a small bouquet of lilies resting in her now tanned, shaking hands. She was, as always, beauty personified. She hated to admit she was a little nervous but she loved him with all her heart. He had given her the two most precious things in her life and now she was soon to be wed.

"Morgan…Morgan." Sara yelled. "Where'd you go?"

"Oh I was just daydreaming." Morgan reassured her as she took in Sara's appearance. Sara was wearing a royal blue, cocktail dress, black Michael Kors heels. Her dark brown hair was tied into a messy bun, complete with a diamond encrusted lily. "You look fabulous, Ms. Maid of Honor."

"Thanks M. You look simply breathtaking."

"Where are my flower girls?" Morgan asked curiously. She wanted today to be perfect just like in her dreams. As if on cue, Lacey waltzed in while Catherine held Elisabeth. The girls were both in matching white dresses that stopped above their knees. The simple white dresses were complete with a royal blue bow and each wore a silver, butterfly charm bracelet. Lacey's dark brown locks were tied into a ballerina bun and she also wore a diamond encrusted lily.

"They're here!" Catherine announced, Elisabeth sleeping peacefully in her embrace. Catherine stared at the young CSI in amazement. "Wow Morgan, you look beautiful."

"So do you, Cath." Morgan studied her dear friend's outfit. The redhead was wearing a dark purple, strapless bodycon that hugged her curves perfectly, four inch nude heels, a nude handbag and her love heart shaped pendant. Her engagement ring shone brightly as the Vegas sun found its way through the curtains of Morgan's home. Her strawberry blonde locks fell into soft curls over her shoulders, completed with a purple headpiece.

"What about me n Elisbeth, Auntie Morgan?" Lacey interrupted, jumping up and down excitedly. "Ye guys look like princesses. I barely recognized you; I thought you were Princess Belle!" The brunette giggled at her comment.

"Where's Finn?" Catherine asked, unaware of her colleague's whereabouts.

"I'm here, Catherine. Did ya miss me?" Finn exclaimed, sarcastically with a wink. Julie was wearing a long, black dress with diamond encrusted straps. Her blonde hair pinned up with a crocodile clip.

The photographer took a few more photographs of the bride, her parents and her close friends. "I think we should get going eh princess? Ecklie remarked as he helped his only daughter into the black, stretch limo parked outside their current location. "Sure dad." Morgan replied, kissing her father on the cheek before the other women and the girls hopped into the vehicle beside her.

"Morgan….It's time!" Sara whispered softly as Catherine carried Elisabeth and Finn carried Emmett down the aisle ahead of Lacey and L.J. who walked hand in hand as Lacey threw custom-made royal blue rose petals on the carpet below her. Sara left Morgan in the capable arms of her beloved father as she joined the others. Greg flashed his friend an excited smile just as Morgan began her entrance. The pearly, white smile she was wearing all the way down the aisle widened as she looked into his eyes, and he felt his own do the same in response. The words of the service were but a distant sound as Greg got lost in the beautiful woman who was about to become his wife.

He had realized the moment he asked her to marry him on that early, Christmas morning that she was what had been missing from his life.

An echo snapped his attention back to the service. It was his turn to recite his vows and, evidently Morgan looked a little worried. Smiling sheepishly, and adoring the amused grin on the blonde's face, he took her little hands into his own and inhaled a deep, slow breath before beginning his vows.

"Morgan Sofia Brody, I considered many ways to start these vows to you, I even considered putting the words into a song but I think there's been enough singing during our relationship." Morgan was not the only one to laugh at his statement. "The day I met you I knew you were too good to be true. Not only were you angelic and beautiful but super intelligent and a damn good CSI." The Justice of Peace shot a glare at the groom who in turn, flashed an apologetic smile as the guests couldn't contain their laughter. Catherine playfully punched her fiancée to stop him from laughing. "You never see this kinda stuff at weddings, babe." Lou whispered but was hushed by the redhead who really wanted to hear what Greg was saying. "Cath, I promise mine will be a hundred times better."

"Not cocky at all, are we ?" Catherine teased missing out on Greg's speech.

"That's why I love you Morgan and I can't wait to call you my wife." Greg completed his vows as he wiped away the tears that trailed down Morgan's face careful not to smear her make-up.

"Gregory Andrew Sanders, I've loved you since the day we met. You've seen me through so much and brought me so much happiness. Including our two precious babies. I have always known you would do anything for me- I never realized that included waking up at 2 am to take care of the twins, but that was a pleasant surprise," She grinned and laughter filled the room once more. "Throughout our years together so far, it has been a fun, and occasionally infuriating experience. I am so glad today, that not only am I marrying the man I love so dearly but my best friend too. I'll live each day to make your dreams come true; each smile and each tear will always hold a place in here." Morgan placed their joined hands across her heart.

Greg's smile widened at her words. The service continued; each word a blur until he heard the conformation they were now Mr. and Mrs. Sanders and the invitation to kiss the bride. He tenderly wrapped his arm around her waist, hers falling naturally over his shoulders and he took her strawberry pink lips to his in a deep, passionate kiss.

After dinner had been eaten and speeches made, the band began to play as many guests waltzed around the dance floor. The children had been taken back to Catherine and Lou's home where Lily agreed on taking care of the kids for the night.

The guys were standing in the corner, discussing football and teasing Greg over his new found partnership while the girls sat at the bar.

"Come on Cath! Have one glass of wine and I won't bother you again for the night." Sara demanded. She was way too drunk, a little too drunk.

"I can't. I don't wanna be sick tomorrow." Catherine replied, with a wink. Sara, Morgan and Finn continued to persuade her without any luck. Then Lou wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and began to pepper her pale neck with light, gentle kisses.

"Vartann, will you tell your fiancée that one drink won't make her ill please?" Morgan asked, before the others began to giggle. Lou looked at Catherine who simply nodded in reply when she saw the request in his eyes.

"We wanted to wait to tell ye guys after the wedding as not to take the attention away from Greg and Morgan but..." Lou began as he allowed his fiancée to finish his sentence.

"I'm pregnant!" Catherine announced, a pearly, white smile appearing on her face.

The group all began their congratulations until Greg hopped onto one of the nearby tables. He tapped a stainless steel fork off of a wine glass catching the guests' attention.

"Thanks for everyone for coming out tonight. I have a very special announcement. Someone very special to me and my wife is expecting a baby. Can you all raise your glasses to my dear friends, Catherine and Lou Vartann!"

Everyone began applauding the couple and Finn began wooing and yelling as Lou lifted Catherine into his strong, muscular arms and captured her soft, ruby red lips in a tender kiss. "I love you, Lou." Catherine whispered, huskily.

"I love you more, Cath." Lou whispered softly in reply as he carried her upstairs to their hotel suite and lightly brushed his lips on her baby bump before he captured her lips in his once more.

_**Thanks guys. That's the end. I must say I'm not very proud of the ending. I'm considering a sequel so let me know what you think. Thanks again. **_


End file.
